groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Burr
'Aaron Burr, Jr. '''is a former Groupy McGroupface politician and lawyer. He served as Governor of Legoland, before briefly becoming a candidate for the Republican Party Presidential Nomination in late 2017 for the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections. Whilst initially appearing as a front-runner, his campaign was criticised by Republican Party Senate Leader Alexander Hamilton, leading to Burr's downfall. The two men later engaged in a duel, during which Burr murdered Hamilton. He is currently serving time in prison as a result of this. Biography Aaron Burr was born in Newark, New Jersey, on February 6, 1756, to a long line of English gentry who had been active in politics. Burr's father was a Presbyterian minister and the president of the College of New Jersey. After the loss of both of his parents, Burr and his sister went to live with their wealthy maternal uncle. In 1769, at the age of 13, Burr enrolled at the College of New Jersey, graduating summa cum laude in only three years. Burr married a widow named Theodosia Prevost. In 1783, Theodosia gave birth to the couple's only child, a daughter who was named after her mother. Burr and the elder Theodosia would remain happily married until her death a number of years later. Burr had been an active member of the Penguin Club group chat, however he along with others soon grew tired of Lord Squidy's tyranny. This eventually led to Burr joining the Penguin Club Civil War in a desperate bid to gain independence for the newly-created group chat known as Groupy McGroupface. Throughout the war, Burr slowly climbed up the hierarchy and eventually achieved the rank of a major. The independence seekers were eventually successful, meaning Groupy McGroupface became an independent group chat. After this new-found independence, Burr took an active role in politics, soon joining the Republican Party. He would later run to successfully become Governor of Legoland, a role that he held for a number of years. In this position, Burr enjoyed high approval ratings and was regarded in high esteem by Democrats and Republicans alike. Prior to the 2018 Presidential Election, Burr was seen as a potential frontrunner for the Republican Party Presidential Nomination to challenge incumbent President Underwood. After mass speculation, Burr came forward in November 2017 to announce that he would indeed be running. In order to place himself ahead of the the other candidates, Burr attempted to seek out political endorsements from party leaders, such as Republican Senate Leader Alexander Hamilton. Burr and Hamilton had been good friends prior to this point, and had served together in the War of Independence. Burr met with Hamilton to try and receive his endorsement, but his plan ultimately backfired. The day after their meeting, Alexander Hamilton made the decision not to endorse Burr, but instead to write an open letter condemning Burr's Presidential Campaign. In this open letter, Hamilton claimed that Burr did not have actual beliefs of his own and was simply a 'people pleaser'. Burr was, understandably, devastated at the news of Hamilton's political betrayal. He expressed desires of killing Alexander Hamilton to his campaign staff, and was simply furious. A rally was held in order to rebut Hamilton's open letter, however no good came of this. The damage had been done and Hamilton's public condemnation had ruined Burr's Presidential ambition. When the primary came around, Burr only achieved a total of 2% of the votes cast. Shortly after hearing this news, he flew into an instant rage. He wanted revenge, and felt there was only one way to do so. Burr was to challenge Hamilton to a duel with guns, where it was likely that only one of them was to come out alive. The two men agreed to duel with one another, but decided to postpone it until after the Presidential Election in March. Not wanting to make an orphan of his daughter, Burr's one aim for this duel was simply to stay alive. On the morning of March 11th, the two men travelled to Weehawken and carried out the duel. Whilst Hamilton aimed his gun at the sky, Burr shot his bullet directly at Hamilton's ribs. He feels immense guilt and regret the moment that he fires his gun and screams out "WAIT!", but it is too late; as a consequence, Hamilton died. Police entered the scene shortly after this and arrest Burr on suspicion of murder. A month later, the court trial of The State Vs. Aaron Burr took place. Barok Van Zieks fought for the prosecution, whilst Saul Goodman served as the defence. The Judge presiding over the case was judge Jude Dicial. Zieks provided the argument that Burr was responsible for the murder of Hamilton, and should therefore be prosecuted for it. He stated that it would have been exactly the same had the roles been reversed and Hamilton's bullet had killed Burr. Goodman made the argument that Burr was simply acting in self-defence, due to the fact that some people allege Hamilton fired his gun first. William P. Van Ness gave evidence in favour of Burr's defence, whilst Hamilton's wife, Eliza, gave evidence against Burr. After a long court trial, Jude Dicial eventually declared that Burr was guilty for the murder of Alexander Hamilton, and that he would serve prison time of a duration to be decided at a later date. Dicial allowed Burr the opportunity to respond to the verdict, during which he stated that: ''"Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints... it takes and it takes and it takes. Alexander aimed at the sky, he may have been the one to die, but I'm the one who will pay for it. I survived but I'll pay for it." He also gave his sincerest apologies to Eliza Hamilton, wishing her everlasting happiness. After doing so, he was escorted out of the courtroom by police, ready to take him to his prison cell. Burr continues to serve time in prison, and it was ultimately ruled that his sentence was to last twenty years. Role-plays Featured In * 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * The Decline and Fall (Main Character)